


Stuck With You

by OQArrowFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OQArrowFeather/pseuds/OQArrowFeather
Summary: Robin has been working at the Mills Accounting Firm for 3 years, under the demands of his incredibly attractive boss. What happens when he gets stuck in her office during a lockdown drill and is forced to spend time with her?





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my LoveFromOQ Valentine, for the lovely Mersina (dreamsoftheedge)!! I hope you love it. Sorry I'm not a very good writer!
> 
> Let me know what you think. This is intended as a one shot but I could potentially continue if anyone is actually interested.

It’s 2:30 on a Tuesday afternoon and Robin Locksley has never wanted to leave the office and go home more than he does right now. His boss, Ms. Regina Mills, is driving him absolutely insane with her little demands. He swears she asks them just to annoy the crap out of him.

 

_ “No, Robin, I asked for no milk in my coffee this morning. Robin, copy these documents for me, with the _ correct _ stapling this time. Why the hell isn’t my phone being answered, Robin? That’s your job!” _

 

Her odds and ends of demands that weren’t technically in his job description drove him nearly crazy for the 3 years he had been working there. The job itself wasn’t supposed to be difficult… She ran all the numbers, he double checked them and sent them out to the right companies, making sure the correct ones came back in return. He was the go-between man of the company, working to correspond with clients and the accountants themselves. Not too hard of a job, unless Mills made him do things like get her morning coffee or check on her dry cleaning. Those little meaningless tasks just annoyed the crap out of him.

 

But regardless, Robin couldn’t leave Mills Accounting Firm. Not with the way he was so incredibly attracted to his boss… It was wrong to think of her like that. Inappropriate, even. But he couldn’t help it. She was easily the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his life. Dark chocolate eyes that he felt stared right down into his soul, perfect shoulder length hair that matched the color of those beautiful eyes, wonderfully tanned olive skin that was on full display in each of her pencil skirts, and she always wore a tight blouse that left much to be desired. When Robin wasn’t busy being yelled at, he was scribbling down little ways to ask her out on post-it notes by his desk. Ones he never planned for her to see, of course.

 

Regina radiated beauty every single day she came into the office. That was what attracted him to her so much in the first place. But even as she yelled and rolled her eyes at him, Robin saw right through that tough demeanor. She was guarded. Protecting her feelings, no doubt, but Robin wasn’t quite sure why. He wished he could crack that tough exterior and get to the mushy heart of Regina Mills. If she even had one. Someday, he vowed, he would. 

 

Though he wanted to go home and end this torturous day at work, he also knew that home wasn’t much of a hoot for him either. He lived alone in a small apartment in the center of Boston, the place minimally decorated with adequate, simple brown furniture. Most nights were spent by himself, catching up on Netflix or doing household chores, though occasionally he would be found at the local bar, catching up with his friends over a pint or two. 

 

He knew Regina was alone too, for she never wore a ring, and never spoke of any spouse or lover. He wondered sometimes if she had friends, or if she went home to an empty apartment each night. Perhaps her guarded personality was an offset of something in her past. He wasn’t sure, and he wouldn’t ask. It would be inappropriate. But it made him sad to think that perhaps she didn’t have any drinking buddies of her own, or any girlfriends she could chat and gossip with. He wanted to be her friend. More than that, really, but a friend would be a nice start.

 

Robin knew she lived fairly close to the firm as well, just a few blocks away. (Something he only knew because he stalked her work profile on the company database…) He would sometimes imagine what her apartment was like. Whether it was simple like his, or whether she lived in a huge, elaborate penthouse suite like he imagined would best suit someone like her. Everything would match in her home, he thought. Burgundy walls, a black leather couch, white and grey curtains…

 

“Locksley. Stop daydreaming and get your sorry butt into my office.”

 

Her husky, deep voice broke him from his reverie. Mills. She wanted him in her office. For what? He had explicitly followed all of her orders given today, and hadn’t screwed up on anything else (after he fixed the first few of his careless errors). Standing up from his desk, he fixed his tie and straightened his shirt, making his way down the short hallway to the end where her office door was wide open for him.

 

“Yes, Reg-- Ms. Mills?” He questioned, wondering what sort of tall order she could possibly have in store for him this time.

 

“We need to talk about you stealing from work.” 

 

Robin scoffed loudly, almost offended that she would even accuse him of doing something like that. “Stealing? From you? Do you really think that I would dare to steal from someone who practically has the power to bite my head off?” Robin speaks bravely to her, folding his arms across his chest, as if saying  _ how can you accuse me of such a thing?  _ Normally he wouldn’t be half as brave, but after years of meaningless accusations and constant demands, Robin was ready to stand up to her and let her know that yes, he truly does think she has the power to behead him.

 

He watches as Regina raises a skeptical brow, her form straightening as she flattened her skirt out and made sure her collar was folded neatly behind her neck. Clearly she was trying not to steam from her ears. Something about irritating his boss like this made Robin smirk. She was so easy to irritate. And sure, maybe he did steal a pen or two, but only so he could get called into her office and see her like this. 

 

“Yes, I do think you would dare to steal something from me. Pens. You steal pens, and I’ve seen you do it so don’t you dare even try to deny it.” She responded, wagging her finger at him, which made him laugh a little.

 

Now it was Robin’s turn to scoff.  _ “ _ And if I did? What then, Miss Mills? You can’t fire me over stealing a measly pen from work. Want me to buy you a new one? It’s only, like, 4 dollars.” He replied, giving her a bit of a puppy dog look, as if buying a new pen was the hardest thing in the world. 

 

“It’s not the pens I miss, Locksley. You’re going against my trust, and stealing a pen is just as punishable as stealing a computer, no matter the value of the item.” 

 

Robin opened his mouth to respond, no doubt to utter some saucy remark right back at her, but was cut off by a loud beep coming from the intercom system that the office only used for emergencies. “ **This is a lockdown drill** .” The voice declared loudly. “ **All doors will be locked, and all employees must remain in their current area. Landlines will be shut down. Please do not exit your office space unless told to do so. Again, this is a lockdown drill** .” The intercom let out a loud static beep and with that, the doors began to shut and lock, leaving Robin stuck in Regina’s office.

 

“Oh good god.” Robin heard Regina murmur under her breath, taking a defeated seat down into her office chair once again. Clearly she looked upset about the drill, her eyes glassy and her lips parted into a thin line. He noticed her beginning to play with her hands, something he only saw her do when she got nervous. Though on second thought, perhaps the upsetting part was that she was locked in with him. 

 

The drills never lasted too long. Robin had witnessed a few before, as they were part of a standard protocol of the office. Sometimes they let out in 15 minutes, other times it would take a full hour. Robin wasn’t sure which he would rather have now. 

 

Robin and Regina sat in silence for what felt like hours, since it was clear by Regina’s demeanor that she was no longer interested in having any sort of conversation with him. Bored, he walked towards the window and looked outside, starting to softly whistle a tune. Regina looked angrier by the minute. Was she getting annoyed with his whistling?

 

“Locksley. Cut that out, you’re irritating me.” She bit harsh words at him, giving him the evil eye. Robin only turned and looked at her, a smirk coming to his lips. 

 

“My whistling is annoying you?” Anything could annoy this woman. Or maybe it was just him. Maybe his existence was the source of her annoyance. 

 

“Yes, your whistling is annoying me.” She mocked, folding her own arms over her chest as she leaned back to slouch in her chair, giving him the evil eye. She liked to do that alot, he noticed. “Your voice sucks, too.” She declared, as if her opinion was the only truth.

 

Just knowing that it bothered her made him want to do it more. Why did he like to irritate her so much? He was unsure. But he just continued to whistle, louder this time. 

 

“Robin!” She called loudly. “Stop!” Her voice was so clearly irritated, Robin whistling louder and right in her direction just to annoy her. 

 

Regina pushed her chair back, getting out of her seat and coming over to cup his mouth shut with her hand. “Shut up, pen thief.” She said, voice irate. 

 

Just to irk her, Robin stuck his tongue out, licking the palm of her hand as it rested over his mouth. God, he was an asshole and he totally knew it. Why did he get so much fun out of angering her like this? 

 

“ROBIN!” Regina shouted, pulling her hand away from his mouth immediately. He wanted to be a child? She could be a child too. She took her hand, wiping his spit onto his own shirt, right on top of his bicep. She rested it there for a moment, and Robin found that her eyes were glued to where her hand was resting. He felt a teeny tiny pulse, that could be misconstrued as her hand feeling his muscular bicep, if he wasn’t so completely confident that she would never do such a thing. 

 

Her gorgeous brown eyes peeked up behind her lashes, the brunette woman sharing a moment of oddly intense eye contact with him. What had just happened? Did she actually feel his bicep? 

 

Brushing it off as if it had never happened, Regina pulled herself away from him and went back towards her desk. Robin couldn’t help it if he shamelessly checked out her ass… so what? She was hot, she knew it, and plus, she had just felt his muscles right? It was technically payback.

 

He oddly found himself following her back to her desk, whether to irk her or to actually flirt with her, he wasn’t sure. She turned her head, perhaps having heard his steps behind her, and Robin realized just how close he was standing to her. His eyes met hers, and he knew he was about to receive some sort of sassy remark from his boss. “Why are you so close to me?”

 

“Sorry, Milady. I just… you’re stunning, if you don’t mind me saying that.” He admitted honestly, hoping she wouldn’t take that the wrong way. He truly meant it. Yeah, she was a pain in his ass, but also he found himself undeniably attracted to her. 

 

If he wasn’t mistaken, he could swear he saw a blush appearing on her cheeks… was his boss blushing? At a comment he made? There was no way. Regina Mills wasn’t a softie like that. “Are you blushing?” He asked, calling her out for it.

 

“No. Stop that.” She remarked with a scoff, turning away from his gaze, no doubt to hide her blush from him. 

 

Surely she either lacked self confidence or didn’t enjoy receiving compliments… either way, he couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for her. She was absolutely the most beautiful, and the sexiest woman he had ever seen and he hated to think that she didn’t know that.

 

“Regina… truly, I mean it.” He told her, reaching forward to cautiously yet tenderly cup her cheek with his hand, stroking her cheek softly. “I’ve always thought you were beautiful. From the moment I laid eyes on you in this firm. The moment I stepped in for my interview all those years ago.” Robin tells her truthfully.

 

He hears Regina suck in a breath, watches as she brings her bottom lip between her perfectly white teeth to bite down slightly. “You truly think that?” Regina asks, self confidence wavering a bit as she leans her cheek just the slightest inch until it rests in his hand. 

 

“I do… I really do.” He admitted honestly, meeting her eyes with his own to try and convey how much truth his statement held. He meant every word he had said about her.

 

Regina stepped back, out of his embrace and shyly went to organize some files on her desk, clearly just busying herself so she didn’t have to look straight into his eyes as she searched for the courage for what she was about to say. “You know, I think you’re kind of attractive too.” She admitted, making Robin raise a brow, as if to say  _ oh? _

 

“I’m really only harsh on you at work because I think you’re capable of handling it.” She told him, finally meeting his eyes again, the files long forgotten. Her voice is softer now, less harsh than it was when she was yelling at him about stealing the pens. 

 

“You’re harsh on me because you think I’m capable of handling it?” He asks, repeating the phrase to make sure he had heard it right. Regina nods in response, a tiny little thing that he barely catches her doing.

 

“Oh, Milady… you have no idea what I am capable of.”

 

Unable to resist anymore, Robin closed the gap between them, pulling Regina closer to him by the waist as his mouth crashed against hers. Her soft painted lips met his own, and he couldn’t help the moan that was released from his throat at the contact. One kiss and she was already so good… He wanted her. He wanted all of her, if she would have him. 

 

He felt her hands slowly rise up to cup his cheeks, her fingers thumbing over the scruff that covered his dimples. His hands moved up to gently wrap around her waist, his thumbs rubbing her lower back softly as he pulled her even closer. He couldn’t even remember how long he wanted to do this for. God, she was the definition of perfection. 

 

He heard her moan too, her mouth getting more insistent against his as she got braver and more comfortable with the situation. It didn’t take long for him to realize that she did in fact want him too. She moved closer, a hand snaking around his neck to pull his mouth closer. He almost didn’t want to come up for air, but when he had to it was with a mumble of the words  _ you are beautiful _ and  _ I want you, Regina _ .

 

This wasn’t happening. There was no way his stoic boss would ever let him take her on the desk, but it seemed she had other ideas when she backed herself up to the edge of it, pulling him with her. His hands moved to plant on the desk behind her, keeping them both in place as he continued to kiss her passionately, tongue pressing against her lips until she opened her mouth. This was absolutely what heaven felt like, he was convinced.

 

Their tongues met, hers much more insistent than he expected. She truly wanted this as much as he did, and it shocked him a bit. She never showed any hints or signs of attraction towards him before. That he noticed, at least.

 

Continuing to make out with her, he felt her hands get bolder as they found his hips, and then bravely moved down to his buttocks, giving him a soft squeeze. He smirked against her lips, and unfortunately the action caused her to pull away and question him. 

 

“What?” She asked, clearly a bit irritated that he had interrupted their moment with a stupid smirk.

 

“Nothing… just… my boss has her hands on my arse.” He replied, giving her another little snide smirk. Regina rolled her eyes, shaking her head at his stupid comment as she dove back in for more kisses.

 

Robin’s smirk slowly faded as their mouths met once again, his kisses becoming more passionate by the minute, now that he knew she was comfortable with him. Slowly, he moved his hands off of the desk and began to slide them up her back. He kept them over her shirt, not ready to take a step that she wasn’t ready for yet. They would do this at her pace, he decided. She was in charge of each move. 

 

And damn, did she take charge. Her hands moved off his ass and up his back, before moving down to untuck his shirt from his pants. She ran her cold hands up and down his bare back, another soft moan escaping those perfect lips of hers. Her little moans only spurred him on more, Robin becoming increasingly braver in his actions.

 

At the feeling of her hands on his back, he slowly began to untuck her blouse, hands moving up the back of her shirt. Her skin was so soft and smooth, just as he expected it to be. He felt the lacy backing of her bra and grinned to himself. Of course she would wear fancy lingerie to work each day, even though she didn’t think she would be getting any action. 

 

How he wished he could touch her in so many inappropriate ways… he so badly wanted to do things to her that he had been fantasizing about for the many years that he had been working at the firm. But no, they were in her office, they were stuck in a lockdown drill, and it could end at any moment, catching them completely (and embarrassingly) off guard. What a compromising situation to be stuck in…

 

“You’re so beautiful. So sexy.” Robin whispered into her mouth as they kissed, Regina hungrily accepting his lips with her own, tongue pressing against his and tangling with it. She sure knew what she was doing. 

 

Robin’s hands continued to very gently roam her body, making sure not to touch her too inappropriately yet. Yes, she wanted it, as did he, but this wasn’t the time or place. This, now, would just be making out and a few innocent under-the-clothes touches, if she would allow that.

 

“God, you’re a good kisser, Locksley.” He heard her mutter into his mouth, the sentence boosting his ego a little bit as he continued to prove to her just how good of a kisser he was. He wasn’t the only good kisser here, but he was loathe to break their lip-lock just to tell her something he was sure she was already fully aware of. 

 

They kissed for what felt like hours, but was probably less than five minutes, and he finally heard Regina mumble into his mouth,  _ Robin, take me on this desk. Now. _

 

Still just as demanding when she was being made out with as she was as a boss. It made him smile, and he lifted her up onto the wooden desk, prepared to take her right there.

 

“I want you, Regina… Right here on this desk” He said, already feeling himself harden a bit in his pants. He had a fantasy about this for so long… and if she said yes, it was finally going to come true. 

 

“God Robin, please.” She replied, her voice breathy with want as she demanded he do just as he promised. Robin slowly moved his hands down to her ass, lifting her up to place her onto the desk, and then stepping in between her legs. His hands moved to the front of her blouse, unbuttoning it as quick as he could without tearing anything. When he was done with the buttons, he pulled the shirt open and tore his mouth away from hers so he could have a look. 

 

She was absolutely stunning. Not that he had any doubt, but still. Easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life. His hands moved up and down her soft sides, reveling in the beauty of her creamy skin. They wandered up further, cupping her breasts through the black lacy bra she had on. He could see just the tops of her breasts, the bra covering most of what he wished to see. 

 

His mouth moved down and he pressed hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck and against the tops of her breasts. They were paler than the rest of her, no doubt because they were hidden from any sort of summer tan, but he didn’t mind one bit. Every bit of her was beautiful. 

As much as Robin wanted to, he knew it probably wasn’t the smartest idea to get them completely naked. They were at work after all, and the lockdown drill could end any moment. 

 

“Fuck Locksley, come on. We don’t have all day... “ He heard her mutter, a groan leaving her lips as he continued to run his hands up and down her body. He wanted to take his sweet time with her. Memorize every curve...

 

His hands moved to the back of her bra, prepared to snap it open so that he could finally see her beautiful torso naked, when he heard a loud intercom beep, making both him and Regina groan simultaneously, prying their lips apart from each others. 

 

**The drill is now over. Repeat, the drill is now over. Please return to your own offices and continue your day. Thank you.**

 

“Damn it…” Robin frowned, pulling away from Regina as he caught his breath, making sure she had time to button her shirt back up before associates began flooding into her office with questions and demands once again. 

 

He watched her hop off the desk and make quick work of the buttons on her shirt as he tucked his own shirt back into his pants, running a hand through his short hair to ensure it didn’t look like it had just been combed through during a passionate make out session. He slid his thumb over his mouth, wiping off any of that excess dark lipstick that may have found its way from her lips to his own during their little office snog. 

 

“Do I look okay?” He heard Regina ask him, her voice a little nervous as she slid off the desk and continued to right her clothes, hair and makeup.

 

“You look absolutely beautiful.” He told her, unable to resist sneaking one more kiss from her as the doors to her office unlocked, her phone beginning to ring once again. Robin let out a soft sigh at the shrill sound. “Back to the grind, then.”   
  
She laughed a little bit, nodding at his words. Robin bit his lip, deciding now was probably the time to leave her to it. Was that it? Was it over? Robin had no idea whether or not she thought that was an accident. Whether she thought  _ he _ was an accident. 

 

He watched as she answered the phone, jotting something down on a post-it note before hanging up and answering the next ring. Straight from hot and bothered to professional again, just like that. It would take him a moment or two longer to get off of his Regina high. Now that he had a little taste of her, he only wanted more. But that wasn’t likely to happen again. Just a lucky coincidence, he assumed. 

 

He offered her a small smile and goodbye nod as he turned around to go, since she seemed incredibly focused on her work now that the drill and their moment were both over. 

 

“Locksley?” Her velvety voice spoke, interrupting his thoughts about never getting to hold her and kiss her like that again.

 

He turned around at the mention of his name, tilting his head a bit in question. 

 

“Give me a call sometime. I’d like to see you again. Off the clock.” She had a shy smile on her lips, making him grin widely. As if he could actually say no to an offer like that. 

 

“Nothing would make me happier, my Queen.” He could swear he caught her smirking. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he made his way back to his own office. He had never been more thankful for a lockdown drill in his life.

  
  



End file.
